1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a lace tip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a lace tip which can generate visual changes.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the laces existing in the market mostly are shoe laces or flexible laces used for adjusting the tightness of clothes. A lace generally has lace tips (aglets) disposed on its both ends for preventing the fibers of the lace body from being loosened, and a manufacturer often forms a trademark or decoration pattern on the lace tip.
In general, the pattern on the lace tip is permanently formed on the lace body, and the pattern cannot vary with a user's different sightlines. Therefore, the user often would not pay more attention to the pattern on the lace tip. The product for designing a trademark pattern on a lace body cannot achieve the effects of promotion and impression enhancement. A conventional lace tip includes a transparent body attached to a surface of a transparent layer and enclosing a pattern, so that the light can be refracted by the transparent body. But during the usage of the lace tip, the transparent body is very likely to be peeled off from the transparent layer due to rubbing, and the pattern cannot generate the apparent vision change effects merely by the refraction through the transparent body.